bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pat Fusty (BTD7:GW)
Pat Fusty is the hero that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Upgrades Pat will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: #Pat slams Bloons into the ground, doing 11 pierce and 3 damage (2 damage via AoE). Can pop Frozen and Lead bloons. #Increased radius of Pat's slam attack by 5% and can detect Camo bloons. #Unlocks Rallying Roar Ability. #Increases attack speed by 10%. #Pat sometimes does a slap attack that pushes Bloons back by 15% (does not affect MOAB-Classes) #Bloons hit by Pat are stunned for 3 seconds. (Does not affect MOAB-Classes) #Increases popping power to 15 and damage to 3. #Increased attack speed by 17.5% in total. #Pat does uppercuts which occurs every 6th attack that does crits doing 20 damage. #Unlocks Big Squeeze Ability. #Increases damage to 6. #Increased attack speed by 22% in total. Rallying Roar does +2 damage to nearby towers and now lasts 9 seconds. #Attacks stun Bloons for 4.5 seconds and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons for 2.75 seconds. #Pat has increased range by 10% in total, plus 3x damage to Ceramics, Marbles, and MOAB-Class Bloons. #Slap attacks affect more Bloons. Big Squeeze can grab 2 MOAB-Classes at once. #Uppercuts occurs every 5th attack, crits does 30 damage. #Increases attack speed by 26.5% in total. #Increases popping power to 25. #Increases damage to 8. Rallying Roar does +4 total damage to nearby towers and now lasts 12 seconds. #During Big Squeeze, Pat can grab 5 MOAB-Classes at once. Uppercuts' crits does 50 damage. Activated Abilities *Rallying Roar: All nearby towers can pop 1 extra layer for 7 seconds. Cooldown of 40 seconds. *Big Squeeze: Grabs a MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, or DDT (if visible) and crushes it over 5 seconds. Cooldown of 45 seconds or any MOAB-Classes are visible onscreen triggers it instantly. Differences from BTD6 General *Level 2 has Camo detection himself *Level 4 indirectly buffed *Level 7 buffed *Level 9 does uppercuts (see above) *Level 11 indirectly buffed *Level 12 indirectly buffed *Level 14 buffed *Level 15 ability buffed *Level 16 has uppercuts improved (see above) *Level 17 indirectly buffed *Level 18 buffed *Level 19 greatly buffed *Level 20 buffed Other *Big Squeeze activation nerfed (see above) Skins Fusty the Snowman (costs 2500 Monkey Money) *Description: "A snowman personification to himself, we well just getting colder than hotter." *Details: Icy Touch: All attacks (including activated abilities) applies a frozen effect which is immune to sharp objects, and has the same effects as the 2/4/2 Ice Monkey, and lasts for 4 seconds (2 seconds for MOAB-Classes). Chitauri Gorilla Pat (costs 5000 Monkey Money) *Description: "Pat has impersonated the robotic alien gorilla – which calls it an exoskeleton suit of himself; led by the Bloonzonian Order, later taken by the Monkey Empire." *Details: Mechanized Stomp: Pat has four special target priorities: Follow Touch/Click, Lock in Place, and Pursuit. Follow Touch allows to jump over the track which does a shockwave upon hitting the ground, doing 10 damage and 80 pierce; and has the size of a 0/3/0 Ice Monkey's attack range. In-Game Quotes Pat Fusty / Chitauri Gorilla Pat When selected on the Heroes menu: *"It's squashing time!" When placed: *"To pop is to serve!" *"Oh, I'm ready, all right!" When Tapped: *"Huh?" *"Target?" *"Yeah?" *"Are you ready?" *"Huh, what next?" *"Hey!" (When Annoyed) *"That tickles, haha!" (When Annoyed) When Leveling Up: *"Aha!" *"Alright!" *"Choice!" *"Sweet!" *"Awesome!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Oh, I'm the biggest and the best!" - Level 20 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *MOAB appears - "Here comes a big one!" *BFB appears - "BFB!" *ZOMG appears - "ZOMG!" *DDT appears - "DDT!" *BAD appears - "B-A-D, spells bad!" When Using an Activated Ability: *"GET THEM!" - When activating Rallying Roar *"LET'S GO!" - When activating Rallying Roar *"Shhhhh... Don't fight it!" - When activating Big Squeeze *"See that? Fusticated!" - When activating Big Squeeze *"Awww... Crushed it!" - When activating Big Squeeze When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"See that? Fusticated, hahaha!" *"Awww... Crushed it!" When Bloons Leak: *"Aaaah, they're getting through!" *"Watch out!" Fusty the Snowman When selected on the Heroes menu: *"Snowtastic!" When placed: *"Happy birthday!" *"This will be fun!" When Tapped: *"Yes?" *"Yeah?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Ready!" *"Stop that, I'm melting!" (When Annoyed) *"That;s not nice!" (When Annoyed) When Leveling Up: *"Snowtastic!" *"Cool!" *"Frosty!" *"Awesome!" *"This hat has some serious magic!" - Level 20 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *MOAB Appears - "Let's get the big one!" *BFB or DDT Appears - "Don't be scared!" *ZOMG or BAD Appears - "We need a lot of snowballs!" When Using an Activated Ability: *"GET THEM!" - When activating Rallying Roar *"I like warm hugs!" - When activating Big Squeeze When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"Frosticated!" *"Good riddance!" When Bloons Leak: *"Careful now!" Trivia *The skin "Chitauri Gorilla Pat" is the reference to Chitauri Gorillas in Avengers: Endgame. Category:Heroes